


The Trouble with Hotels

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Dışarı çıktıklarında neden Tao hep Duizhang'a yapışmak zorundaydı ki? Neden kaldıkları otellerde tek bir yatak oluyor? Oda arkadaşı seçmek neden bu kadar bela oluyordu? Sehun neden kendisine karşı dürüst olamıyordu?





	The Trouble with Hotels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble with Hotels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366297) by KpopComplex. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

Tayvan’daki otelin lobisinde diğer EXO üyeleriyle otururken Sehun’un kulaklarında alışkanlıktan dolayı kulaklık vardı. Müzik yavaş ritimdeydi ama ne çaldığını dinlemediği için önemli değildi; gözleri EXO-M liderini ona bir şeyler alması için otelin hediyelik dükkanına sürükleyen koyu halkalı gözleriyle koyu renk saçlı üyenin üzerindeydi.

“Odada zaten atıştırmalıkları olacak.” Sehun liderin söylediğini duydu ve Tao’nun kaşları çatılarak başını iki yana sallamıştı.

“Bunlar yoktur. Ben bunları seviyorum.” Paketi ısrarla işaret ediyordu ama diğeri  isteğini görmezden gelince Tao dudak bükerek kollarını kavuşturmuş ve Kris’i dükkandan dışarı takip etmişti.

 _‘Neden dışarı çıktığımızda her zaman Duizhang’ı takip ediyor?’_ Sehun kendi kendine düşünüyordu. _‘Yurtta her zaman beraberiz. Her zaman bana yapışık geziyor. Ama havaalanında_ _n_ _otele kadar hiçbir şey yapmadan Kris’e yapışıyor. Herkese böyle yapışıyor mu?’_ Tao aniden omzunun üzerinden Sehun’a bakınca gözleri buluştu. Tao ona hafifçe gülümsediğinde Sehun da gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti ama Tao hiçbir şey olmamış gibi başını çevirdi. _‘Tamam. Neydi bu? Bir anlama geliyor mu?’_ Bazen Sehun, Tao’nun kendisine bir şey söyleyeceğini düşünüyordu ama riske atıp soramıyordu ve yanılırsa aptal konumuna düşerdi.

Aniden merakla bakınmaya başladı. Elini cebine atarak buruşmuş birkaç dolar çıkardı. Paralara bakarak sayarken başka bir beden yanına gelmişti.

“Ahh…” Lay iç çekerek kendini Sehun’un yanına bıraktı ve Sehun onun yorgun göründüğünü fark etmişti.

“Her şey yolunda mı hyung?” diye sordu.

“Evet, sanırım.” Lay’in gözleri etrafa bakındı ve biraz ileride Kris ve Tao’nun Chanyeol ve Baekhyun çiftiyle konuşmalarına takıldı. “Etrafın kalabalıkken yalnız hissetmen garip değil mi?”

Sehun soruyu düşündükten sonra merakla Lay’e baktı. “Uh… sanmıyorum. Yalnız mısın hyung?”

“Tam sayılmaz.” Lay omuz silkti ve Sehun daha fazla sormamıştı çünkü Lay her zaman biraz garipti.

“Tamam. Şey… burada bekle. Hediye dükkanından bir şeyler alacağım.” Sehun, Lay’in bacağına vurdu ve ayağa kalkarak az önce Kris ve Tao’nun çıktığı dükkana ilerledi.

Menajerler fotoğraf çekmek için üyeleri toplarken Sehun’un Tao’yla konuşma fırsatı olmuştu. Dikkatini çekmek için öksürdü ama diğeri onu görmezden gelerek telefonuyla oynamaya devam etmişti ta ki menajer toplanması için bağırana kadar. Sehun sadece ‘hey’ diyebilmişti, ilk kez tanışıyormuş gibi garip hissetmişti. Hayır. Bunu yapmak için kendi yöntemleri vardı.

Elini uzatarak Tao’nun taktığı şapkayı çekiştirdi. “İğrenç.” Diye mırıldanmıştı.

Tao hemen arkasını dönerek şapkasını düzeltti.

“Ne? Yüzüm mü yoksa şapkam mı?” perçemlerini düzelterek sordu.

“İkisi de.” Sehun sırıttı. Gülmek yerine Tao gözlerini devirerek kameraya dönmüştü. Sehun kaşlarını çatmıştı; şaka yapıyordu.

“Ee…” diye devam etti ve Tao gözünün kenarından ona bakıyordu. “Dükkandan bu atıştırmalıkları aldım ama hoşuma gitmedi. Yemek ister misin?”

Tao’nun gözleri Sehun’un elindeki cipslere döndü ve liderden istedikleri olduğunu hemen anlamıştı. Genişçe gülümseyerek elini uzattı ve Tao bir avuç dolusu cipsi ağzına tıkıştırırken Sehun da ona gülümsüyordu; bir yandan da Sehun’un anlamadığı bir şeyler söylemeye çalışıyordu. “Bunlar en sevdiklerim!” ve “Teşekkürler Hun, seni Kris’ten daha çok seviyorum!” tarzı cümlelerdi. Sehun’a demeye çalıştıkları bunlar mıydı? Tao’nun zevkle yemesini izlerken birisi adını seslenmişti.

“Sehun, kiminle aynı odada kalmak istiyorsun?” menajer tekrarlamıştı.

Sehun hemen Tao’ya dönmüştü ama diğeri meraklı gözleriyle hala cipsleri yiyordu ve Sehun kızarmaya başlamıştı: ne istediğini söyleyemezdi.

“Ben… fark etmez. Maknae olduğum için hepsi bana uşak gibi davranıyor. Özellikle de bu.” eliyle Tao’yu işaret ettiğinde Tao homurdanarak koluna vurdu ve herkesin gülmesine neden oldu. Garip durumdan sıyrıldığı için derin bir nefes aldı.

“Tamam, Lay, Sehun’la aynı odada kalır mısın?”

Lay şaşırmıştı. Gözleri sıkılmış görünen Kris ve Chanyeol arasında gidip geliyordu. “Uh… evet, olur.” Sehun’a döndü ve gülümsediğinde Sehun da gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti.

“Kris, kiminle kalmak istiyorsun?” menajer devam etti.

Tao kollarını kaldırarak deli gibi kendisini işaret ederken resmen Sehun’u kenara ittirmişti.

“Tabii ya.” Chen umursamazca söyledi ve Sehun gözlerini kısarak ona baktıktan sonra bakışlarını birbirine gülümseyen Kris ve Tao’ya çevirdi.

_‘Neden gülümsüyorlar? Neden birbirlerine öyle gülümsüyorlar? Ve Chen ‘tabi ya’ derken ne demek istedi?’_

“Tamamdır. Tao’yu seçiyorum.” Kris, Tao’ya başparmağını kaldırdı ve Tao heyecanla zıplarken Sehun karnının sancıdığını hissediyordu.

 _‘Bu böyle olmayacak.’_ Sehun odasında otururken kendi kendine düşünüyordu ve elindeki otel broşürünü inceliyordu. Lay bavuluyla yanına gelene kadar kağıttan yüzlerce kar tanesi ayaklarının dibine yığılmıştı.

“Hey, oda arkadaşım.” Gülümseyerek gitarını yatağın yanına koydu. Aniden duraklayarak çarşafa baktı. “Tek yatak mı var?” Sehun duvara bakarak kafasını salladı. Lay yatağa bakarak konuşmadan önce bir süre sessizlik oldu. “Sence tüm odalar tek yataklı mıdır?” gergin bir sesle sordu.

Sehun aniden paniklerken bunu daha önce fark etmediği için kendini aptal gibi hissetmişti. “Aman Tanrım! Eminim öyledir!” inleyerek kendini yatağa bıraktı ve umutsuzca gözlerini kapattı. _‘Dev budala pandama sarılacak.’_

Yan taraftaki odadan aniden tanıdık kahkaha sesleri duyulmuştu ve ikisi de şaşkınca duvara bakıyordu.

“Sanırım Kris yan tarafımızda.” Lay’in ses tonu Sehun’un dikkatini çekmişti. Tao hakkında ve EXO-M Çin’deyken onu özlediği zaman konuşurken kendisi de böyle olduğu için fark etmişti. Sehun aniden Lay’in garip davrandığını fark etmişti ve o anda bir şeyin daha farkına vardı. _‘Lay, Kris’ten mi hoşlanıyordu yoksa?’_ tüm hücreleri çalışmaya başlamıştı ve ikisinin sorununu çözmek için bir yol arıyorlardı.

“Evet, Kris için üzülüyorum aslında.” Sehun iç çekti. “Çünkü… şey biliyorsun?” Lay ona merakla bakıyordu ve Sehun devam ederken kafasını salladı. “Tek yatak. Ve Tao çıplak yatmayı seviyor…”

“Tao çıplak mı uyuyor?!” Lay’in ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Evet ve ayrıca sarılmayı seviyor. Biliyorsun Kris, Tao söz konusu olduğunda hiçbir zaman hayır demez.” Sehun, Lay’i korkutmak istemişti ama farkında olmadan kendisi de korkmaya başlamıştı. Tao gerçekten çıplak uyuyordu ve sarılmayı seviyordu. Kiminle olması önemli değildi. Kahrolası Tao. Aniden Kris ve Tao’nun birbirine dolanmış görüntüsü Sehun’un düşünebildiği tek şey oldu ve planının işe yaraması için dua etmeye başladı. Lay ayakta durmaktan vazgeçerek yüzündeki afallamış ifadeyle yatağa oturdu. Kesinlikle işe yarıyordu. Lay odaları değiştirecekti.

Lay bir süre boşluğa baktıktan sonra kafasını iki yana sallayarak odadan çıktı.

“Hey, nereye gidiyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Herkese iyi geceler diyeceğim.” Lay zayıf bir gülümsemeyle söyledikten sonra kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Sehun dudak büküyordu. Planı işe yaramamıştı. Kris’in Tao’yu kendine çekmesi ve TAO’YLA YAPMAMASI GEREKEN ŞEYLERİ YAPMASININ görüntüsü gözlerinin önünde belirince işler daha kötü olmuştu.

Saat gece 1’di ve Lay hala dönmemişti. Sehun endişelenecekti ama Lay genelde ortadan kayboluyordu ve şu anda endişelenmesi gereken başka bir mesele vardı, yan oda gibi mesela? Tao tam bir gece kuşuydu o yüzden Sehun şu anda uyumadığını biliyordu. Sesleri duyabilirdi. Konuşma seslerini! Öpüşme, sarılma, sevişme sesi yoktu ortada. Hayır, aklının oraya kaymasına izin vermeyecekti!

Daha fazla dayanamayarak odada kalmanın sağlığına iyi gelmediğine karar vererek Lay’i aramaya çıktı. Odadan çıktı ve kulaklıklarıyla yerde oturan figürü görünce durakladı. Sehun’a dönerek tek kulaklığını çıkardı.

“Selam.” Tao gülümsedi.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun merakla sordu.

“Kris ve Lay içerideler.” Tao kapıyı işaret etti.

“Yapıyorlar mı?!” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Küçük Unicornun bu kadar atılgan olacağını tahmin etmemişti. Tao gülerek kafasını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır, uyuyorlar. Lay biraz evvel odaya geldi ve…” Tao yüzünü buruşturarak Sehun’a baktı. “Hiç aniden kendini üçüncü teker gibi hissettin mi?”

Sehun sırıttı, yani planı işe yaramıştı.

Tao omuz silkti. “Her neyse, oteli gezmek için odadan çıktım ve geldiğimde uyuyorlardı. Onları uyandırmak istemedim.”

“Yani burada öylece oturuyordun? Benim odama gelebilirdin.” Sehun alınmıştı.

“Uyuduğunu düşündüm. Kulağımı kapıya yasladım ama bir şey duyamadım.” Tao konuştuğunda Sehun konuşmamak için dilini ısırdı. ‘Evet, çünkü tüm akşam odandan ses gelmesini bekliyordum.’

“Pekâlâ, istersen odamda uyuyabilirsin.” Sehun konuştu.

“Gerçekten mi?” Tao gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’u kolundan tutarak odaya yönlendirdi. Sehun içindeki korku ve endişe yok olurken çok sırıtmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Teşekkürler. Açıkçası başta senin oda arkadaşın olmak istiyordum.” Tao içeri girince etrafına bakınarak söyledi.

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Evet ama Lay kaptı seni.” Tao gülümseyerek ona döndü ve söyledi. “Sonunda seni kaptım ha?” Sehun’un yanakları kızarmıştı ve Tao gülümseyerek yüzünü incelediği için belli olduğunu biliyordu.

“Oh, güzel.” Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak mırıldandı. Tao’ya neden oda arkadaşı olmak istediğini sormak istiyordu ama sormamıştı. Aslında Tao’ya çok şey sormak istiyordu ama soramayacağını biliyordu. Cevapları riske atamazdı ve aptalca görünemezdi. Ona döndüğü zaman Tao aniden yanağını öpmüştü.

“Sevimlisin.” Tao gülümsedi.

Sehun’un kafası hızla ona döndü. Eliyle Tao’nun öptüğü yere şaşkınca dokunurken aklı karmaşık bir puzzle gibiydi ve kalbi göğüs kafesini delercesine atıyordu.

“Wah… bu neydi?!” Sehun sorduğunda Tao ona gülümsemeye devam ediyordu.

“Ne?” Tao çenesini kaldırarak sordu.

“Bu! Yaptığın şey! Neden her zaman her istediğini yapıyorsun?” Sehun daha fazla dayanamıyordu. “Beni etkileyebileceğini hiç düşünmüyorsun.”

“Etkiliyor mu?” Tao’nun sesi kendinden emin çıkıyordu.

“Evet!” Sehun dudak büküyordu. “Sen böyle davranırken ben ne yapacağım?”

“Ne istersen.” Tao omuz silkti ve sırıttı.

Sehun kaş çatıyordu. Yine bilmeceler… Tao gerçekten Sehun’un istediği şeyi yapmasına izin mi vermek istiyordu? Olamazdı. Tuzak olup olmadığını düşündü bir süre. Belki Tao ondan hoşlandığının farkındaydı ve dalga geçmek için itiraf etmesini istiyordu? Hayır. Sehun düşünceyi hızla kafasından attı. Tao bunu yapmazdı. Tao yapmazdı.

“Ne istersem, öyle mi?” tekrarlayınca Tao başıyla onayladı. Sehun derin nefes aldı ve nedenini bilmiyordu. Son kez derince bir nefes aldı ve ellerini Tao’nun omuzlarına koydu. Tao geri çekilmeden yüzündeki nazik gülümseme ve beklenti dolu gözlerle ona bakıyordu. Sehun bakışlarını gözlerinden dudaklarına çevirdi ve daha fazla tutamadı. Aniden eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Tao geri çekilmeden önce güldü ve yeniden dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun nefesini tutarak Tao’yu daha derin öpmeye başladı. Tao öpücüğün içinde hafifçe iç çekti ve bu harika ve doğru hissettirmişti. Ne olduğuna dair soruya gerek yoktu.

Tao geri çekildiğinde Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak ağzında kalan tadı tadıyordu. İkisi de birbirini izliyordu ve artık anlamışlardı. Durum daha sakindi. İşler daha da açıklık kazanmıştı. Uzun bir duraklamanın sonucunda iki adam da gülümsedi ve sonra bu gülümseme kahkahaya dönüştü.

“İyi öpüşüyorsun.” Dedi Tao. Sehun ‘sende’ demek istemişti ama ağzından hıçkırık sesi çıktığında Tao gülmeye başladı. “Artık yatalım mı? Çok yorgunum.” Diye sorduğunda Sehun kafasını sallayarak onu yatağa çekti.

Oda karanlıktı ve ikisi de çoktan yorganın altına girmişti. Şu anda daha sessizdi. Sehun, Tao’nun uyuyup uyumadığını görmek için kafasını çevirdi ama yüzünü göremeyeceği kadar karanlıktı oda. Elini tutup tutamayacağını soracaktı sadece ama bunun yerine elini diğerinin elinin üzerine koydu. Tao bir süre hareket etmedi ve daha sonra elini hareket ettirerek parmaklarını Sehun’unkilere geçirdi. Genç olan gülümsedi. Anlaşmak için konuşmaya gerek olmadığını fark etmişti.

 

 

_**The END.** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
